Finding True Love
by thatOtherKID
Summary: REPOSTED FROM OLD ACCOUNT!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this is my first chapter! Hope you guys like it __J_

Bubbles P.O.V

*RINGGGG RINGGGG*

_Ughhhh... is it morning already?_

I slap my alarm clock to turn it off. I get up take a shower and go to my closet.

"Hmm what should I wear today?" I ask myself

"Oh I know!"

I pick out a short khaki flared skirt, a white camisole, a light blue sweater, and some cute light blue sandals. I let my curly blonde hair down, put on my gold chain necklace, diamond studs, and the diamond heart ring me best friend Boomer got me for her 16th birthday. I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and my favorite Mac lipstick Snob. I go downstairs grabs a orange and a water and run out the house.

Blossom P.O.V

"Oh today's such a beautiful day!"

I stretch as I walk out of the house to go meet Miyako, Karou, and Masami.

"Miyako!" I scream as I see her running out of her house.

"Goodmorning Momoko." She says smiling while waving to me.

I run up to her and we walk to go meet Karou and Masami.

"You look cute today Momoko!" she says.

I'm wearing a pair of hot pink high-waisted shorts, a white button up blouse tucked inside the shorts, some black toms, pearl earrings, and a sliver necklace with the initial M inside a heart. I have my hair curled with my two heart hairclips pulling my bangs back.

"Thanks Miyako! You too." I say smiling.

We see Karou and Masami walking down the sidewalk. Karou has on dark blue jeans, a green tank top that says Buttercup on it, some black converse, and some diamond stud earrings. Her hair is in a ponytail and is straight.

Masami has on a short white pleated skirt, a white short sleeved shirt, a jean jacket, some white sandals, gold bangles, and gold studs.

"Hey Karou, hey Masami!" we both yell running towards them.

They both turn around and smile.

"Good morning Momoko, Good morning Miyako" they both say.

We make our way towards our school. We attend Townsville High School. This year is our last year of high school and today is the first day!

"You girls ready for the first day?" Masami says.

"Yeah, we're finally seniors!" says Karou.

"Hehe, it's so exciting!" Miyako squeals.

Masami P.O.V

We finally make it to school and go towards the gymnasium for the senior assembly. We spot the boys walk towards them.

"Goodmorning." We all say to our counterparts

We all walk and talk as we make our way to the gymnasium. When we get there it's fully packed. We find 8 open seats and we go sit in them.

"Goodmorning Townsville High Seniors!" our principal Mrs. Yui Nakamura screams smiling joyfully.

We all scream in excitement and joy.

"Alright alright students, we've all come a long way but this year is finally your last year in high school! Make it count guys, don't slack off." She says.

"Hai!" everyone replies back to her.

"Okay good, now your homeroom schedules are posted in the cafeteria. When you leave go straight to the cafeteria to get your schedules students. You are dismissed, have a great day!" she says before she walks off the stage.

We leave the gymnasium and walk to the cafeteria.

"What class are you guys in?" I say.

"3B." Takashi, Tamaki, Keita, and Takeru say.

"Girls?" I say after hearing the boys responses.

"3B." Momoko, Miyako, and Karou say.

"Oh me too!" I say in excitement.

"This year's gonna be super fun!" Miyako says while we jump in excitement.

Everybody else sweatdrops, but ends up laughing.

"Oh what a year this will be." Takeru says

"I know." I say smiling thinking about how great it'll be.

_That's it for my first chapter guys! I haven't got to the love part of the story yet. This was just the introduction, but I hope you liked it ^.^ please review and tell me how I can improve for the next chapter! See you next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V

"Mi-chan! Miiii-chaaaan!" a voice called out.

I stirred, barely opening up my eyes.

"Ohayo oneesan." The young girl says, smiling at me.

"Ohayo Yui-chan." I say smiling at my younger sister.

"Obaa-san made breakfast, hurry up downstairs so we can eat!" she says energetically

"Hai, hai! I'll be down in a minute." I say

She runs out of my room and I hear her running down the stairs. Hehe she's so cute. My mother had her when I was 13 before she had went abroad for business. I basically raised her with the help of my grandmother. She looks exactly like me. She has long blonde hair in two pigtails, and big bubbly blue eyes like me. People mistake her for my child when we go out. She reminds me so much of myself when I was younger. I walk downstairs to see my grandmother and Yui sitting at the table.

"Ohayo Obaa-san." I greet her as I sit down.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan." She greets me smiling.

"Mi-chan! We have to hurry up and eat so you and Tamaki-kun can take me to the beach like you promised!" Yui says while stuffing her mouth. I laugh.

"Okay, but slow down! You'll give yourself a tummy ache eating so fast Yui-chan!" I scolded her.

"Oh Miyako-chan, while your out can you get some groceries? And your mother called, she'll be coming home for vacation in a couple of days." My Obaa-san says

"Alright!" I say smiling.

Its been a while since me and Yui-chan have seen our mother. I wonder how she's doing.

"Thank you for the food!" me and Yui say in synchronization.

We both go upstairs and go to our rooms to change. I look for my phone to call Tamaki-kun.

"Moshi Moshi?" he says while answering the phone.

"Ohayo Tamaki-kun." I say

"Oh! Ohayo Miyako-chan." He says

"Me and Yui-chan are done eating so whenever your ready you can come over." I say

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes." He says

"Okay byebye." I say before hanging up.

I look in the closet to see what to wear, I pick out my favorite light blue Victoria Secret pushup bikini and put on a white cover-up to cover my swimsuit. I put a pair or blue jean shorts, a white floral crop top and some short brown gladiator sandals inside of my beach bag to change into afterwards. I put on my ring Tamaki-kun bought me and some gold studs with a golden chain necklace. I put my hair in two ponytails and let them lay straight instead of curly. I put on some waterproof eyeliner, waterproof mascara, and put on my Candy YumYum lipstick by Mac. I grab my lipstick, phone, keys, wallet, and shopping list and put it inside of my beach bag.

"Yui-chan!" I call for her

"Hai, hai Im coming!" she yells back.

She runs toward me. She is wearing some white shorts, a black tanktop and some pink flipflops covering her cute floral print bikini. Her hair is in two messy buns and she has in some diamond earrings.

"How cute!" I say complementing her while smiling.

"Thank you oneesan!" she says smiling.

"Miyako-chan! Yui-chan! Tamaki-kun is here!" Obaa-san yells up the stairs.

"C'mon Yui-chan! Time to leave." I say

"Yay!" she says running down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Tamaki-kun!" she says hugging him. He laughs.

"Ohayo, Yui-chan." He says.

I walk down the stairs to see him and I blush a little. Boy he's gotten cuter over the years.. and he's gotten built too! He's wearing a pair of camoflauge cargos, a black muscle shirt, the silver dog chain I bought him for his birthday, and white air force ones. He's so cute, hehe. But I could NEVER let him know that I like him. He thinks I like somebody else anyways.

"Miyako-chan are you ready?" he asks smiling. I blush but respond,

"Hai! Lets go!"

We walk out the door and head for the train station to go to the beach. I stretch and say,

"Oh it feels so nice outside!"

We continue walking and talking on the way to the station. We get there and board the train. Yui-chan falls asleep laying on me while me and Tamaki-kun stay up laughing and chatting.

"Aw, what a cute family." A lady says while looking at us. We blush but ignore the comment. We that all the time when we go out with Yui since she looks like our child. The train stops I look outside and we're at the beach.

"Yui-chan, wakeup. We're at the beach." I say softly. She stirs while waking up rubbing her eyes. We grab our stuff and get off the train.

"Umi-san!" Yui says running towards the water.

"Yui-chan if you want to play you have to take off your clothes first." I say.

"Hai!" she says.

She struggles to take off her clothes but eventually gets them off.

"Be careful Yui-chan!" Tamaki says

"Okay!" she says while running towards the water.

I take off my cover-up and lay three towels on the sand. I see Tamaki in his light blue swim trunks and I blush.

"Miyako-chan." He says while looking at me blushing at little.

"Lets go play with Yui-chan." He says.

"Hai!" I say.

Tamaki P.O.V

_Wow, Miyako looks really good in a swimsuit._ I think while she splashes in the water. I blush. Me, Miyako, and Yui-chan continue to play around in the water. I notice that its getting late.

"Hey Miyako-chan its starting to get late. You wanna walk the boardwalk before we leave?" I ask

"Yui-chan? Do you-" Miyako gets cut off by Yui's answer.

"YES!" Yui says while running out the the water. Me and Miyako laugh.

"She's so energetic." I say

"I know." Miyako says smiling.

We get out of the water and go to the bathrooms to get dressed. After we go to the boardwalk.

"OOOOOO! There's so much fun stuff!" Yui says smiling.

She runs to a game with a big brown teddy bear.

"Tamaki-kuuuun! Can you win this big bear for me?" she pleads with puppy dog eyes. I smile.

"Hai, hai." I gave the man working the stand 50 yen. It was one of those games where you have to squeeze the water gun into the target and hold it until it got to the top. A man came to the game and also gave the worker 50 yen.

"Let the game begin!" the worker says. The game starts and I shoot the gun at the target. The man starts to get ahead of me so I push the trigger harder and I get ahead of him and I win the game.

"Mister what prize would you like?" the worker asks me.

"The big brown bear." I say

He hands me the bear and I give it to Yui-chan.

"Yay! Good job Tamaki-kun!" she says thanking me.

"Your welcome Yui-chan." I say. I see Miyako smiling at me, I smile back. We walk the boardwalk for a little while and I end up buying Yui cotton candy and a caramel apple. I sweatdrop, even though she's cute she sure does eat alot for a kid. We go back to the trainstation and get on the train. We make it to our stop and get off the train.

"Okay, now we need to go to the store for Obaa-san." Miyako-chan says.

We walk to the store and Miyako-chan pulls out the list. We walk around and get the groceries.

"Tamaki-kun." Miyako-chan says

"Hai?" I ask.

"Could you get this can of beans for me?" she asks pointing to the top shelf

I grab the beans and hand it to her. Her hand accidently rubs mine and a spark flies. We both blush. I hear Yui snicker and walk away. Miyako goes after her while I stand there. _I think.. that I might actually like Miyako. _I walk up to line where Miyako and Yui were while she buys the items. We leave the store and walk to Miyako's house. Miyako opens the door.

"Thank you for taking me today Mi-chan, Tamaki-kun!" Yui says while hugging us both. Yui gesteres me to come to her. I bend over.

"I know that you like onee-san, but just so you know she likes you too." She whispers to me before running in the house. I blush.

"Thank you for coming with me and Yui today Tamaki-kun. I'm sure she had fun." She says smiling.

"Your welcome." I say. "Well I should get going before the guys start to worry."

"Alright." She says. I hug her, but… for some reason I didn't want to let go. I wanted it to last for eternity.. I finally let go and I sigh.

"Bye Miyako-chan, I'll text you later!" I say while waving.

"Bye Tamaki-kun." She says smiling and blushing.

I watch her shut the door. And I walk home. _Maybe one day I'll have the guts to tell her how I feel.._


End file.
